Terkuat
by ozanlucifer
Summary: Ini cerita tentang Naruto yg ingin menjadi terkuat lalu mengalahkan semuanya yg menghalangi dirinya dan ingin diakui semuanya. Dia yg menanggung beban dunia yg sangat berat, apakah dia mampu melewati rintangan yg menghalanginya?


Disuatu desa yg damai dan tentram, salah satu desa ninja terkuat dari 5 desa ninja besar, Konohagakure. Disalah satu patung mantan para kage terdapat seorang bocah yg sedang merenung memikirkan nasibnya yg begitu perih. Selalu dikejar oleh warga maupun ninja yg seperti marah kepadanya namun tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sampai membuat warga dan ninja itu mengejar bahkan terkadang menyiksanya.

Bocah yg memiliki ciri-ciri rambut jabrik dan berwarna kuning itu terus merenung sampai pada akhirnya ada seseorang yg mendekatinya dari belakang.

"ada apa jiji kesini?" seolah tahu ada seseorang yg mendakitinya bocah itu berbicara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang yg ada dibelakangnya.

"aku hanya sedang senggang dan melihatmu disini Naruto-kun" orang yg dipanggil jiji tersebut membalasnya.

"bilang saja kau kabur dari mengerjakan kertas-kertas dikantormu itu" Kata Naruto.

"Hahaha... kau tahu saja, tapu mengerjakan terus kertas-kertas itu hanya membuatku kesal, jadi sekali-kali tidak apa-apa aku tinggal" balas jiji itu dengan tawanya.

"haaaahhh... terserah kau saja jiji" balas naruto dibarengi helaan nafasnya.

"sedang apa disini Naruto-kun?" tanya jiji itu.

"hanya melihat pemandangan desa dari sini" dengan tatapan yg sedikit sendu.

Orang yg dipanggil jiji oleh Naruto tahu kenapa dia berada disini. Dia hanya lelah terus-terusan dikejar dan terkadang disiksa oleh warga dan ninja yg membencinya. Dirinya bukan tidak tahu tentang Naruto yg selalu dikejar bahkan terkadang disiksa, dia sudah membuat peraturan untuk tidak melakukan apapun apalagi sampai menyiksa Naruto, namun masih ada yg tetap melakukannya terhadap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun apa kau ingin menjadi kuat?" tanya jiji.

"Yahh aku ingin menjadi kuat" balas Naruto.

"apa yg akan kau lakukan jika kau sudah menjadi kuat?" tanya jiji lagi.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"apa kau akan menghancurkan desa ini bersama orang-orang yg telah melukaimu atau kau akan melindunginya?" tanya jiji lagi.

"aku tidak akan pernah menghancurkan desa ini karena desa ini adalah tempatku lahir dan tempatku tinggal meskipun aku selalu disakiti ataupun disiksa oleh mereka." jawab Naruto.

"aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa melakukan itu padaku, sebenarnya apa salahku pada meraka? Mereka selalu menyebutku monster, sebenarnya aku ini apa!" lanjut Naruto dengan nada yg sedikit tinggi.

"mereka hanya tidak tahu apa perbedaan dari wadah dan isinya, mereka hanya ketakutan tanpa bisa membedakan kedua hal tersebut" Kata jiji sekaligus memberi kata-lata ambigu yg membuat Naruto bingung.

"aku ingin kau menjadi kuat Naruto-kun, jika suatu saat waktunya sudah tepat dan kau sudah benar-benar menjadi kuat aku akan memberitahu siapa dirimu yg sebenarnya Naruro-kun" lanjut lagi jiji.

Mendengar perkataan dari orang yg dipanggil jiji oleh naruto membuatnya membalikkan badannya menghadap pada jiji. Dirinya tahu jiji itu adalah orang kuat karena dia adalah seorang pemimpin didesanya yg berarti dia adalah orang terkuat didesanya yaitu seorang Hokage, Sandaime Hokage dan juga pemimpin clan Sarutobi, salah satu clan yg ada didesa Konoha dialah Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Naruto penasaran apa maksud dari Sandaime-jiji tentang memberitahu dirinya yg sebenarnya, meskipun dirinya bertanyapun percuma karena pasti tidak dijawabnya jadi dia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya padanya.

"Aku akan menjadi ninja dan menjadi kuat, saat aku sudah menjadi kuat kau harus memberitahuku semuanya yg sebenanya apa yg selama ini kau sembunyikan dariku, Sandaime Hokage" Ucap Naruto menatap tajam dan sambil mengepalkan tangannya terarah kepada Sandaime Hokage disertai dengan angin yg cukup kencang seolah-olah menjadi saksi dari ucapan dari Naruto kepada Sandaime.

"aku tunggu saat itu tiba Naruto-kun" Sandaime membalas deklarasi dari Naruto.

"jangan mati sampai saat itu tiba Sandaime" kata Naruto dengan tatapan yg tetap tajam dan penuh tekad.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun kata-kata dari Naruto akan menjadi beban untuk dirinya sendiri dan menjadi takdir yg sudah tertulis untuk dirinya dimasa depan.

Bersambung...

Okey selamat pagi semuanya, aku adalah author baru yg gaje hehehe

Salam kenal yahh..

Aku saudara dari pemilik akun ini, pemilik akun ini memberikannya padaku katanya dia tidak bisa menjadi author lagi karena kesibukannya bekerja meskipun dia tetap saja suka membaca fanfic.

Hmmm... cukup menjadi misteri kenapa saudaraku memberikanya padaku tapi mahhh aku tidak peduli aku hanya sekedar menjadi pengganti dirinya.

Maaf yahh jika ceritanya gak jelas tapi tolong berikan komentar dan sarannya dari kalian yg sopan dan baik. Jika ada kesalahan tolong dimaklumi aku mengetiknya dari hp tanpa laptop yg membantu.

Okey hanya segitu dariku sekian dan terima kasih :)

I Am Out.


End file.
